Unknown Hunter
by setogirl2
Summary: For the police in Tokyo, it is not normal if a week passes by without them stumbling upon a little kid in glasses, sniffing around a crime scene. ShiratoriXKobayashi.
1. Case 1

**Chapter one**

A normal day for the MPD in Tokyo. well, as normal as it could be, after all life is not normal for a police officer without the occasional murder case, or a bomber appearing out of nowhere. And for the police in Tokyo, it is not normal if a week passes by without them stumbling upon a little kid in glasses, sniffing around a crime scene. And of course it`s not normal unless someone makes a weird sound that doesn't match any animal sound they've ever heard, and that someone suddenly turns into a very observant detective, and solves the case.

Anyway, the day was a normal day. Shiratori caught a murderer with the help of the small sleuth. The child and his followers, had once again stumbled upon a crime scene while visiting a friend who was apparently absent from school. The victim was the neighbor of said friend, and after further investigation, the victim's fingerprints matched the ones they'd found after a break-in case from 5 years ago.

The old case files stated that the break-in was done by a couple of amateur robbers, trying to rob a small apartment. They thought no one was inside, only to be surprised by the small girl inside the house. the girl was deaf and her parents didn't like her enough to have her outside the house a lot. Thus, the robbers had no idea she even lived there. After the girl saw them, and fearing what she could say to the police after they leave, the couple slit her throat and ended her life.

After they'd found the corpse of the robber, they found evidence in her diary pointing towards her former partner in crime. Apparently, they were having a feud. The woman was suffering from nightmares, and as time went by, she wanted to go to the police and confess. However, her partner didn't like the idea and so he killed her.

Easy as it was, Shiratori found it hard to believe how the young child found out where the culprit had hidden his weapon. After cornering the guy, he had admitted he did kill the deaf girl five years ago. However, since they had no evidence that he killed his partner, he`d insisted that he was angry at her but he never killed her. Only after Conan showed Shiratori where he could have hidden the weapon, did the guy finally admit his crimes. The guy`d slit his partner`s throat using a measuring tape. He pulled the thing around her throat then pressed the edges as far as he could. After he made sure his partner was dead, he cleaned the blood and actually placed the murder weapon in his partner`s drawer. After all, the police normally checks everything others have but not the victims`.

And so after apprehending the culprit, Shiratori drove the children to Agasa's house, since they apparently lied to their parents again and said they will spend the night there. Shiratori found himself wondering if the kids' parents never question them about where they really go. Especially, since in more than one occasion, the kids got involved in dangerous situations and had to come to the station. If so, then their parents must know they get involved with the police once in a while, if not all the time. He found himself wondering if their parents were really oblivious enough to not know, or if the kids were that good in lying, a trait he wouldn't want them to have, after all they are good kids. Then again their parents might know, but since the kids were even called a couple of times to get prizes and stuff, they might actually be proud of them, or they might not understand the amount of danger the kids usually put themselves into.

Feeling a headache on its way, Shiratori decided to ignore the issue and focused on the amount of paperwork he had to deal with once he reaches the station, and the fact that he for once had a night shift that he hated so much. Though he might not like to admit it, but he loves the idea of sleeping on his comfortable bed at night, not the back breaking chairs in the station.

Finally arriving at the station, he cautiously entered and looked around monitoring the very few detectives remaining inside the room, most of them were actually doing paperwork for the cases they`d worked on, while others were snoring on their desks. He recognized the ones snoring as the people who were stuck on the night shift with him. Ignoring the too calm atmosphere and the lack of enthusiasm that is usually the trade mark of night shifts, he cleared his throat, grabbed his mobile and went to a corner dialing Kobayashi Sumiko`s number for the first time that day, hoping and wishing she wasn`t asleep.

"Moshi Moshi" He heard her voice and sighed in relief, now he can actually spend some quality time and his night might not be as boring as he thought it would be.

"Kobayashi-sensei, how are you today?" He asked.

"Shiratori-keibu, I am fine. How was your day?" She asked.

Realizing she wanted to know what type of cases he had today, Shiratori started recounting the events of his day carefully omitting anything he thought was too cruel for her ears, and only telling her what he thought was good for her to hear.

Of course, after telling her about the involvement of her little students, he could hear her clearly excited voice, as she started stating how proud she is of them, and how she thinks they are really intelligent for their age.

Hearing the proud tone in her voice Shiratori couldn`t help the smile that crept onto his face. She quietly asked him to explain the case in details and he started explaining as much as he could. By the end of the call, Shiratori noticed it was already too late, and decided it was better if he stops speaking. As he was sure his girlfriend will never admit to him that she is tired, and he knew she has work in the morning.

"Shiratori-keibu..." He heard her say in the middle of their usual goodbye routine.

"hai, kobayashi-sensei ..."He heard her cough, and found himself easily imagining her red face. He wondered what she`s so nervous about.

"Tomorrow, " she started "you won`t need a boxed lunch, right?" She asked.

" yeah," He answered, not exactly sure where this was going.

"Then,..."She paused again and swallowed hard trying to gather her courage.

"Do you mind if I pass by the station in the morning, to give you breakfast," she asked " I doubt u will have the energy to prepare anything after spending the hole night working."

Ignoring the urge to tell her he usually had a cook preparing his meals as he was sure she knew, Shiratori easily picked up on the fact that she wanted to see him, he also knew that he missed her too. Thanks to their jobs, both of them have been extremely busy recently, and they were only able to meet when she gave him his lunch box, and so when she suggested breakfast he was happy since that means he will see her first thing in the morning.

"I will be really happy, if you do." He finally said.

"I will prepare breakfast and pass by before work then." Satisfied Shiratori couldn`t help the grin he knew was spreading on his face, and so after saying goodbye, he quickly went back to his paperwork, looking forward to his small meeting with his girlfriend in the morning.

Half way through the night, there was a call to the station, The woman on the other side of the phone was crying and Shiratori could only understand a couple of words from her. Thus, he tried to calm her down a bit before asking her what was really wrong.

"Ma`am, you need to calm down so I could help you." He said, Hearing a sniff on the other side but no more crying he went on with his questions.

"Can I ask what is wrong?" He asked.

"I saw my neighbor just now," she sniffed again trying to control her tears " From the window ... He was hitting his child a lot... He had a Baseball bat." a Baseball bat... That`s not something you hit anyone with, let alone a child.

Quickly understanding the situation, Shiratori asked the woman for the address and quickly called some names to accompany him to the scene.

Once in front of the house, He rang the bell and got answered by nothing.

"Nishina-san, this is the police. Open the door." Again no answer.

Shiratori decided to enter the house, even though he has no evidence anything happened inside, he had a bad feeling about the whole thing, and so he followed his instinct and motioned for his two partners to move towards the door.

Pushing the door open with their leg, the first thing the officers noticed was the amount of destruction inside the house. The hole house looked as though a typhoon passed by it, furniture broken and bits and pieces of glass everywhere. Moving along the halls and up to the bedrooms Shiratori heard a gasp from one of his partners, quickening his pace to where his partner was, in front of the last bedroom, he looked inside the room and couldn`t help a gasp himself.

There inside the room was a woman and a child, both covered in blood. Shiratori quickly stepped inside the room and moved to check the pulse of both of them. he felt his heart ache when he couldn`t find pulse from the little child. However, the woman had a pulse, a weak one, but she was alive. Quickly ordering his friends to call an ambulance, he looked over at her injuries and checked if it was possible to move her. Deciding it better if she is not moved, he stood inside the room examining everything in the room, waiting till the ambulance arrived.

Once the ambulance had taken the woman. He closed off the room, as it was now a crime scene and waited patiently for the forensics to arrive and check the scene.

Halfway through the investigation the neighbor who called actually stopped by demanding she speaks to the inspector.

The woman was in her mid twentieth, Black hair, Brown eyes. Although she seemed shocked once she knew the child was dead, she seemed ready to answer all the questions they had.

"So, you are saying you saw the husband hitting his wife and child through your window on the 2nd floor?" Shiratori asked

"yeah, I knew the guy usually gets angry easily, I saw him shouting at her a couple of times but today was the first time I see him hitting her, and his child also."

Shiratori had gotten word from the hospital that there were old bruises on the victim's body and the forensics mentioned that the bedroom they found the bodies in was sound proof.

Thus, he concluded that this was not the first time the guy had abused his family, it was just lucky that he forgot to close the curtains this time.

After further investigation, the officer and his colleagues had found enough evidence that the husband had been mentally unstable since a while and his wife was helping him at first, till he started getting violent at her.

The victim's diary had information about the husband suffering from depression, and going to a psychiatrist for help. After calling his psychiatrist, Shiratori knew the husband had more issues than just depression, he was angry and stressed. He felt the world was hating him, and he held grudges against a lot of people, even his wife whom he said was very friendly to men around her. The doctor mentioned that the last time he`d seen his patient, he seemed really unstable, and he cursed his wife and his child in front of him. he said he didn`t want to let the guy go , but he seemed calmer after their session and actually apologized for his behavior.

Shiratori thanked the doctor and quickly issued an order, that the guy must be arrested, hoping the guy was not unstable enough to attack people in random.

Two hours later the officers guarding the house came to Shiratori carrying a guy who is apparently the culprit. The guy seemed shaken as he spoke to Shiratori. He was shaking and his words were unstable. Shiratori didn`t need to question him. the guy started shouting at him once he got asked about his wife. His eyes wild and accusing, the guy tried to attack the young detective only to get tackled to the ground and handcuffed.

"Nishina-san, you are under arrest for attempt murder and murder" said Shiratori, telling the guy his rights even though it was obvious the guy was not in the right mind to understand whatever he was saying.

...

Author Note: Shiratori is not exactly a character fully developed in the Manga, writing about him is actually really enjoyable. I hope the chapter was good as a beginning and I wanted to clarify that this story will focus on the MPD police mainly Shiratori and Kobayashi, though it won`t exactly be mushy romance, also there will be a bit of RanxShin and TakagixSato.


	2. Case 2 and A date

**Chapter Two**

By the time Shiratori went back to the station, he found his girlfriend already waiting for him in front of the station, realizing he took a lot of time investigating the case and forgot to call her, he quickly apologized, even though he knew she is probably not angry at him at all.

"So, how was the case?" She asked.

He froze for a second obviously deciding what he should say to her regarding the case he just came from."Well, It was a very easy case." He said.

"Really, what was it about?" She asked expecting another tale of heroism from her boyfriend, after all police officers were heroes in her eyes and they always catch the bad guys.

Knowing how innocent his girlfriend was, he decided to change the subject and just as he was thinking about a way to do so, he was interrupted by none other than Takagi who`d just arrived to work.

"Good morning, Shiratori-san." Said Takgai.

" AH, Takagi-kun, Good morning." He said, and actually caught Takagi`s shoulder, before he entered the building. " I need to discuss something with you." He said.

Kobayashi being the polite woman she is, decided to leave the inspector to his work, and bid them farewell. Shiratori silently cursed himself. if he knew how to lie a bit better, he`d have been able to lie his way through the situation and keep her company for a little bit more.

Takagi on the other hand, looked at the disappointed face his colleague had, and seemed confused.

"Ano, Shiratori-san, what was it you want to discuss with me?"

Shiratori realizing he was still holding Takagi`s shoulder, quickly released him and went inside the station.

"We need to get inside first." He said.

Takagi followed him inside only for them to be stopped by inspector Megure.

" Takagi, head to Mouri detective agency now. "

Silently cursing his luck, Takgai saluted and went on his way. hoping and wishing it wasn`t a murder case this time.

Once inside the agency`s office, Takagi noticed a depressed Ran sitting behind the desk where Mouri usually sits, and other than her, there was no one else around.

"Ano, Ran-san." He said, earning a surprised look from the teen before she smiled and greeted him.

"Ah, Takagi-keiji, Good morning." she said.

"Good morning, Ran-san, is Mouri-san here?" The teen shook her head and asked him to have a seat.

"He is out now, but he should be on his way back." She said.

"Ah, I was asked by the inspector to come here." He said.

"Must be because of the case dad is working on." She told him.

Obviously ready to inquire more about the case, Takagi was about to ask for more details when the door opened, revealing none other than Kogoro Mouri himself.

"Ah, Mouri-san, Good morning." Greeted Takagi.

"Takagi! did the inspector send you?" Asked Mouri.

"Hai."

"Good, sit down, This will take a while." Mouri said.

As Takagi sat down, Ran came by and offered him some tea and Kogoro started explaining the case he had.

"Do you recognize this face, Takagi?" He asked.

Takagi looked at the picture Kogoro was holding, and remembered the guy inside it.

"Yeah, he is a robber I caught a while ago."Said Takgai.

"Well, That robber was poisoned in his cell."Said Mouri, earning a very surprised shout from Takagi.

"EHHHH!"

"This person is his wife" Said Kogoro, showing Takagi a picture of the woman "She asked me to investigate what happened to her husband."

Takagi cut in " But, I'm sure the police are already investigating it ..."

"I know, but the wife doesn`t trust police, she threatened she will tell the media if I don`t accept her case. "

Takagi could easily imagine what the media would say, if they got hold of something like that. God, they will have a good time grilling them all.

"Anyway I spoke to the inspector this morning, he took care of it so that I can join the investigation. We don`t need a media frenzy over this and the truth behind the incident need to be uncovered." He heard Mouri say. He knew the older detective was once in the police and he knows how hard it is to be a police officer, and how something like that can make it hundred percent harder for them to do their job.

If the people knew they let a criminal die under their surveillance, there will be no stopping the negative feedback they will get, and usually a lot of people get aggressive with them after such scandals happen.

"Anyway, We will head to the crime scene tonight. We will need you there since you are the one who caught him, I will also need a copy of the case files related to the guy."

"Ah,HAI!" Was all Takagi said before he left the agency, and went on his way back to the station.

Meanwhile, while Takagi was having this important conversation, Shiratori had finished his shift and was on his way to his house.

"I think I really need to sleep for a while. My head is killing me" He thought.

About half an hour later, just when he was about to sleep, his phone rang a very familiar tone.

"Moshi Moshi, kobayashi-sensei" He said.

"Shiratori-keibu, I am sorry did I wake you up?"

"No, I wasn`t asleep? Did something happen?" He asked since usually she wouldn`t call him in the middle of the day and not when she knows he had a night shift.

"Actually,..." She paused then continued " A student in my school seemed to have died yesterday, and the police were here just now." He forgot any sleep he had left.

"Did something happen? Are you alright?" He was panicking and she found herself quickly assuring him she was fine.

"Nothing happened, they were just here to ask about the father of that student and if any of us had noticed anything about Kaoru-kun" She stopped speaking for a while "Actually,..."He urged her to continue "They said his father killed him ... I am not sure how?" He could hear tears in her voice and the alarms were ringing in his mind.

"Was the name of the Father, Nishina Kazuya?"He asked.

She seemed surprised as she answered, "yeah, How did you know?"She asked.

He cursed himself, how could he forget to check if the little kid went to her school or not. Maybe he should have told her about the case in the morning. Then she wouldn`t have been so shocked.

"Kobayashi-sensei, are you still at school now?" he asked.

"Yeah, but the director said we should all head home after what happened, so we are all just escorting the kids out and leaving."

"Can you wait for me then?, I will be there in 30 min or less."He said.

"Eh, but aren`t you tired?, you didn`t sleep and ..."

He cut her off.

"Don`t worry about it, I have tomorrow off and there is nothing more important than you now."He said.

Shiratori quickly picked a random outfit from his clothes then changed into it before grabbing his car keys and sprinting outside.

Once in front of the school, he saw his girlfriend standing outside. She smiled when she saw him, but there was still sadness in her eyes.

She greeted him and after speaking for a bit, he smiled at her.

"We need to do something about today." Was all he said before grabbing her hand and ushering her to his car.

"So princess, where should we go?" He asked.

She smiled this time, feeling a lot better."Where do you want to go?" She asked.

"Then, do you prefer a movie or a long drive ?" He asked.

"Long drive, I guess."

"Long drive it is, then."

The ride was enjoyable and Shiratori found himself telling Kobayashi a bunch of stuff he`d never tell anyone just to make Kobayashi laugh. Like for example, how he clumsily stepped on a very important piece of evidence during his first investigation ever, and how he got scolded afterwards, or how Mouri had accused him of being the culprit behind a bombing case once, only because one of his hobbies was architecture. He even told her a couple of funny situations Takagi had to face during the last week, his younger colleague had to face an old lady with a broom during a case last week. The lady wouldn`t believe he is not a panty thief and kept insisting he is there for her granddaughter`s panties.

Kobayashi smiled and laughed a lot and that alone made the young detective feel happy. After a long drive, both of them decided it was time for lunch, and thus, he called one of his favorite restaurants to arrange for their meal.

Kobayashi knowing that Shiratori tend to overspend, started scolding him about making special preparations for her and how she wanted to eat the normal stuff he usually eats. laughing he explained that the normal stuff he eats at home are usually prepare by a chef. But if she means cup noodles and stuff he used to eat during work and still eats on stake outs, he`d never let her eat that stuff not when she is with him.

" I can`t help preparing the best for my girlfriend, Right?" Was what he said and she could only blush and nod.

After an enjoyable meal Kobayashi noticed her boyfriend had already reached his limits and so she asked him to drive her home.

"We could spend some more time, if you want." He said, but she wouldn`t Take no for an answer.

"You need to sleep." She sounded scolding and he blushed, happy she cares about him.

He couldn`t deny he was feeling so tired already, and so calling it a day, he drove her home and went to his own house to sleep.

...


	3. Creepy

**Chapter Three**

The first time, she thought it was her imagination. The second time, she felt his presence, she thought it was thanks to the mystery novel she`s been reading. Since she didn`t feel anything the third day Kobayashi Sumiko thought she shouldn`t bother her boyfriend about something like that when she saw him.

However, she saw him today. Yes, a guy. It wasn`t her imagination. At first, she just felt that presence and his stare on her, but halfway through, when she stopped at a bookstore, she saw him enter after her and his eyes never left her back, and now he is actually walking behind her wearing a black hood and a mask.

She was scared. No terrified. what is it he wants from her? She wanted to get rid of that stranger quickly. She thought about calling her boyfriend, but she knew he was dead tired. What if the guy behind her just happened to walk the same way as her, she`d have bothered her boyfriend for nothing.

She quickened her pace, maybe if she walked fast she`d leave him behind, but no chance he actually quickened his pace too. Terrified, she moved faster almost running and she could hear his footsteps. Suddenly, she smacked into someone.

"Ah, sorry " She said.

"Ah, Kobayashi-sensei." It was Mouri Ran, she`d seen the girl at school and spoke to her about Conan, but they rarely met outside school, maybe a couple of times maximum.

"Ah Mouri-san, How have you been?" She asked.

"I`ve been fine. Sensei, where were you going that fast?" realizing she couldn`t feel any presence anymore, Kobayashi looked behind her. The man was nowhere to be seen.

Looking at the direction Kobayashi was looking at, Ran didn`t see anything extra ordinary. " Is anything wrong sensei?" She asked.

Kobayashi looked at her for a sec, then smiled " Oh, No, Nothing is wrong." She said.

Kobayashi and the girl walked around for some time, and Kobayashi left to her own house

" Thank you Mouri-san, take care." Said Kobayashi.

"You too, Sensei." Said Ran.

Thankfully, Kobayashi didn`t feel anything on her way home after that.

...

Meanwhile, Mouri was sitting on his desk, looking over the case files he`d gotten from Takagi the day before.

The guy was a locket picker, a rather big one it seems, he was responsible for a lot of thefts in big neighborhoods. Takagi arrested him after he`d noticed a weird light coming from one of the house in Beika district 3, and rang the bell to check the situation.

The house was empty and the light inside disappeared immediately, after Takgai rang the bell. realizing something was wrong, Takagi remembered an article he read about a robbery case in that district. Deciding to check on the situation, he quickly allowed himself inside. once in front of the door Takagi noticed that the lock`d been forced open, and so preparing himself, he entered inside.

After a series of attacks from the robber, who was apparently unarmed. Takagi managed to tackle the guy to the ground, and handcuffed him. Thus, ending the case successfully.

Although nothing else was written in the report, Moury could imagine the inspector scolding Takagi about acting alone and not calling for back up.

Anyway, after reading the old files, Mouri was ready to try and solve the mystery, that`s the crime scene.

After his arrest the guy`d stayed as cooperative as possible with the investigation, even admitting some old robberies he`d done. He even ratted on some of his old partners.

"Those partners are possible suspects." He thought to himself.

According to the report some of his partners are still on the run. So maybe one of them `d poisoned him, _but who could do that and how?_

Mouri found himself reviewing what he saw at the crime scene.

The guy was in his cell, A rather small cell. He was alone. The cell had only one very small window . It wasn`t easy to know he was in that specific cell, and the poison came to him through eating after all, so it was in his food. How`d anyone reach his prison food to poison it. Unless it`s someone who knew him, and was in jail with him it was a very hard thing to do.

The cell was closed and according to the officer who delivered him his food, and the same one who found him, there were no signs of entry and the guy was lively as ever when he saw him.

The officer could be the culprit. But after checking his background, he has no motive. He and the victim had nothing in common.

Engrossed in his work, Mouri didn`t notice the little runt who`d snuck upon his back, and was currently looking at the files with him.

"Oji-san, is that your new case?" He heard Conan saying , he punched the kid on the head and told him to mind his own business and go do some homework or something.

Conan on the other hand, after he`d come back from school and found a very engrossed Mouri Kogoro, he knew instantly that an interesting case had come his way. so when he snuck up and saw some of what Kogoro was reading, he couldn`t help feeling that case was one of a kind. so after he was punched, he vowed to sneak the files at night and look at them.

"O-cchan won`t be able to solve it without my help anyway." He thought.

...

Author Note: Ok, I hope the first bit was not so creepy. I actually had the idea thanks to an encounter I had today. A guy practically wanted to force me to give him my mobile no and actually followed me for a while after I refused to give him anything. Well, all in all, it was a rather creepy experience, though I didn`t tell anyone about the fact that he followed me for a bit, since I probably won`t see him again and if I did he will have to deal with my shoe so whatever.


	4. Move

**Chapter Four**

It`s been a while since Shiratori spent his day off on something like sleeping, he was mostly an active guy, but spending two days without sleeping is a rather tiring ordeal, and so he wasn`t surprised when he woke up and found it was already 6pm. Realizing he was hungry enough to eat an elephant, he took some time to order food before thinking about his plans for the day or rather the rest of the day.

"Should I call her?"Shiratori thought to himself.

He knew by now she`d be at home, but he was worried she`d be tired and resting . Deciding to just call once and give up if she didn`t answer, he picked his phone up and started dialing her number.

She picked up almost instantly and again he felt his heart flutter hearing her voice

"Moshi,Moshi, or should I say good morning?" She said laughing.

"Well, I did sleep till now, but still this can`t count as morning?" he said chuckling.

"Ok, so are you feeling better now ?"She asked.

"Yeah, I feel alive finally."

"Good thing I didn`t call you earlier then, you obviously needed the rest." She said.

"Yeah," He said laughing "but hearing your voice anytime is always welcome,... So, how was your day?"

She stopped speaking, and he couldn`t hear anything for a while, he thought the call got cut off.

"Kobayashi-sensei!"He called.

"AH, yeah," She said then paused, "sorry about that, I was thinking about something .My day was good ,just the normal stuff at school. "

He felt something was off "Did something happen?"He asked.

"No, Nothing happened, "she said trying hard to sound normal, " I was thinking about a way to handle a new student in school."

"Is he a trouble maker?" He asked.

"Not really, he only bothers this one girl, I think he likes her actually" She said clearly happy she avoided whatever was on her mind.

"Schoolboy crush, now that`s something cute."He said.

"Only till the parents of the girl come to you complaining about bullying." He heard her say.

"That must be tiring." He said trying to sound as consoling as possible.

"It is." She said sighting.

For a police officer whose life is normally tough, anyone who could see Shiratori's face as they continued their conversation would mistake him for a college guy speaking to his first love on the phone, he was really enjoying himself. Speaking to her seems like something he`d love to do forever. No matter what they speak about, whether it`s a discussion about a popular topic or a simple quarrel between a couple of kids, Shiratori loved hearing her say what she thinks, and he loved listening to her voice. However, before they continue speaking , his stomach growled and for the first time he became aware that he`d forgotten everything about the food he`d ordered from one of the best French restaurants in Japan .

"What was that sound?" He heard his girlfriend say.

Feeling a blush starting to decorate his features, he coughed slightly "Nothing,..."he paused " Kobayashi-sensei , I think I gotta go for now, I need to make an important call." He said.

"Oh, sure, I guess see you tomorrow then." She said obviously speaking about their daily meetings when she hands him his lunch box.

"Yeah, Sure"

After saying their goodbyes, Shiratori went to eat and she decided to prepare for her class the next day .Little did she know that someone was actually watching and listening to everything she`d been doing.

...

The following day, Shiratori got called by inspector Megure, The over weighted man wanted him to head to the hospital. Apparently, the lady he`d saved the other day has woken up and according to her doctor she is stable enough for questioning now.

Shiratori didn`t like the fact that he`d have to ask the woman questions about the incident, especially since her own son died on the hand of his father. However, it couldn`t be helped, since if they`re planning to charge the guy with anything they need to write a report about what happened, and since the guy is in no condition to question, seeing as he didn`t respond to anything they tried to say to him, the only hope they have is the victim.

Once inside the hospital, Shiratori asked the nurse to guide him to the victim`s room. When he entered, he was greeted by a sight he`d expected after seeing the amount of blood in the crime scene. The victim was covered in bandages, covering her ribs and back, she was wearing a neck supporter. Her right arm was in a sling, her face was still swollen from whatever beatings she`d take.

Once he introduced himself, he saw her face grow pale and her hands started shaking a bit, she gripped the bed sheets tightly and looked downwards. he asked her if she can handle some questions, she looked fearful, like she didn`t want to repeat that nightmare again, but she also looked sad, her eyes had a broken look. Shiratori hoped the woman was not suicidal as he`d seen the look before on the faces of people who`d given up on life.

Straightening up, the woman looked him in the face and for the first time, determination flashed into her eyes.

"My son didn`t deserve any of this, "She said "This will probably help him rest in peace."

Her body looked weak and the sadness in her eyes made Shiratori question if she was really ready to do this. clearly not sure if he should continue , Shiratori decided to only go as far as he feels she could handle. He made a mental note to stop if she seemed like she can`t handle anymore for the day.

'It`s not like the criminal is on the run or anything.' He thought.

Going about the issue in a roundabout way, Shiratori started asking questions like, what did she do that day in the morning?, and where did she go?, then moved to more difficult questions like, what started the incident? and if her husband had hit her before. When they came upon the part of the husband beating the young boy, the woman stopped speaking for a while and gripped her head as if in pain.

Shiratori deciding this is enough, he was about to tell her no need to try hard and he will come back later, but the woman had more courage than he thought .

"He tried to protect me," He heard her whisper "I was hurt badly, I couldn`t move. He saw that, He tried to protect me." She said.

"He said 'dad don`t hurt mum' " He heard her say in a voice filled with tears.

Deciding he got enough information, Shiratori put a hand on the woman`s shoulder trying to comfort her, Then thanked her for cooperating, and left to his own office

...

A/N: I wanted to say, Thank you to everyone who added this story to his or her fav list, and of course ,thanks for the reviews and also for the advice about the stalker issue, luckily, I didn`t see the guy again so hopefully it is fine and I did tell mum about it.


	5. Case resolution

**Chapter Five**

Conan was angry, he wasn`t able to accompany Kogoro to the crime scene and now all he has is just the case files and pictures for the crime scene.

"It`d have been better if I had seen the real thing." He thought.

He looked over the case files and noticed the information about the prisoner`s visitors. His wife , Asami Hanabi, had visited him the day before and his ex-partner had visited him 5 hours before his death.

"He died approximately 5 hours after his ex-partner`s visit."

Conan was so engrossed in his work , he didn`t notice Kogoro entering the office. By the time he felt something behind him, it was too late.

PUNCH

"That hurts." Said Conan.

"Hey, Kid, stop interfering with my work." Said Kogoro angrily.

Kogoro sat in front of his files, He`d returned tired the day before and drank himself to sleep watching a recording of Yoko-chan`s concert.

"Now, Let`s take a look at the visitor`s file" He thought.

After an hour of staring at the case files, the officer door was opened once again and Takagi entered.

"Mouri-san, Are you ready for the meeting with the victim`s wife?" Takagi asked, before noticing the Conan was there.

"Hello, Conan-kun." He said.

"Hello,Takagi-keiji." Conan greeted.

"Ah, What time is it ?" Kogoro said finally looking at his watch,"oh, It`s that late already."

Kogoro excused himself to get ready and Takagi waited in the office.

Both didn`t bother checking where Conan was before riding the car, and halfway through their trip Conan made his appearance from the back seat, earning him another punch on the head.

"I told you not to butt in, YOU BRAT" He shouted.

"Sorry,Sorry. But don`t you find it strange?" Said Conan.

"What`s strange Conan-kun?"Asked Takagi.

"The only people who visited the victim where his wife and his ex-partner."

"YOU BRAT, you looked at the files." Kogoro shouted again.

"So, what of it ? Conan-kun."

"Well, I was just wondering , why did his ex-partner visit him?"

"Apparently, the victim had rated the guy a long time ago, but thanks to that, after the guy finished his prison term, he changed and became a respectful citizen, he has been trying to help his friend who in his mind was the reason for his change, and so he`d been visiting him in prison."

"I see, "Conan said and stayed quiet for a while.

"Something just doesn`t add up here."He thought.

"And we are here." He heard Takgai say and looked outside the car window to see the skyscraper the victim`s wife supposedly live in one of its apartments.

...

During the meeting, Conan had to take in Kogoro's shouting whenever he interfered in the middle of their discussion with the victim`s wife.

"NE,NE Obachan." He said, signaling for the housekeeper to kneel beside him.

"You see," He started whispering something in her ears.

"Ah, Yeah , I was very surprised, when the mistress allowed him inside like that." The housekeeper said and continued telling Conan about the meeting he asked about.

Within Half an hour Conan knew everything he needed to know but he had no evidence.

" I could try a trap" He thought.

Just in time the door was opened and the victim`s ex-partner entered the room .

"I am Makshima Dai, I came here based on your invitation."

"Ah, Makshima-san, please sit down." Said Kogoro

Conan eavesdropped on the normal conversation, Again same questions from where were you and why have you been visiting the victim.

Halfway through the questioning process the guy`d excused himself to toilet and Conan noticed something.

"This could work." He thought.

Getting his watch ready Conan hid behind a couch and hit Mouri with his tranquilizer.

"Ah, Mouri-san."Takagi said, "could it be?"

Mouri or rather Conan acting as Mouri started his deduction show.

"Yes, I just solved this case, It was more simple than I think."Said Mouri.

"Eh, Who killed my husband, Mouri-san?" Asked the victim`s wife.

" Asami-san, Do you know Makshima-san from before?"

"Of course, I know him," Said Asami, "he came over all the time when he was working with my husband."

"Let me rephrase the question, Did you meet again after Makshima-san`s imprisonment?"He paused." Did you go visit him Asami-san?"

"WH... WHY would I do that?" She stammered " My husband left him to prison a while go and got out untouched, wouldn`t you think he`d be so furious to meet me?"

"Yet when he came here to know where your husband is , you didn`t question anything and let him in without feeling scared." Asked Mouri.

"What?Who said that?"She asked.

"your housekeeper said you told her to let him in right away, after she told you his name. normally, you`d be so scared to allow him inside."

"Of course I was scared, I just didn`t know what to do? I let him in cuz I thought he might try something."

Just in Time the guy in question returned from his toilet break.

"Why would you say that Asami-san?" He said as he apparently heard what she said.

"You knew I didn`t come to hurt you or him?"

"What do you mean? Makshima-san."Asked Takagi.

"A week before I got released from prison, I called her."Makshima Said,"I told her I want to thank her husband, because my eyes are now open to the good stuff I should be able to do."

"Really, Then why didn`t you mention that just now Asami-san?" Asked Takagi.

"You asked, If I saw him, I didn`t. beside I thought it was a plan to get to my husband back then, it could have been his plan to murder him, He was the last one to visit him."

"What keiji-san I`ve been cooperating, but if you are going to make me a murderer."

"No, No, no one is accusing you of anything."Said Takagi.

"Asami-san , What you said just now is probably where you wanted this investigation to go." Said kogoro.

"What!?"She shouted.

"Takagi, do you remember how was the victim poisoned?" Mouri asked Takagi.

"Ah , HAI, the poison was found inside his meal, someone added a poisoned capsule inside the meal."

"What if that was not the poison he ate?" Asked Mouri

"What!?"Asked Takagi.

"This speculation that the poison was in his food came after examining the food, but what if what caused his death was a powder he took himself."

"Mouri-san, I don`t understand you."

"Ricin."Said Mouri.

"Ricin?"

"Ricin is a poisonous substance, once consumed the victim dies within 4 to 5 hours."

" That would mean the last person to visit."Said Takagi.

"Exactly, That was what we were supposed to reach, Asami-san quickly asked me to investigate her husband`s death before we thought about an autopsy to the body, because that will show how he really died."

"What do you mean? How did I make him poison himself then?" Said Asami.

"You didn`t tell him it was poison, otherwise he`d have never taken it, Asami-san only told him the following "' inhale this after Makshima`s next visit and put this capsule inside your prison food when the gaurd gives it to you, the powder will make you feel sick and your will get diarrhea, but don`t worry once they get you to the hospital that will be fixed in no time and once they see what`s in your food, I will apply for bail to get you out because someone is trying to kill you."'That was what you said."

"This is all just speculation, Do you have evidence?" She said."Makshima could have done that."

"Yes, True, except your husband did a mistake when he did as you told him, There was a small bag inside your husband's pocket , you probably told him to give that to Makshima telling him something like how he was getting threatened by someone in jail to get him a drug and asking him to get rid of it outside."

"What? No Way the reports had NO ..." She trailed as she saw Takagi look at her.

"No... what Asami-san?" Takagi Said.

"It`s true, Asami-san the reports had no bags because I had it. Would have reinforced your plan if the police had found it." Makshima said.

"Your husband did tell me to keep that bag, using the excuse Mouri- san just said and I couldn`t get rid of it, with him getting murdered and so on ,I didn`t have time." he continued, "But I think Mouri-san knew how to make you confess."

Asami smiled or rather smirked evily "Yeah, I did it , I killed that Wuss, he deserved it."

"No one deserves death Asami-san, even criminals."Takagi said.

"No, He and That Bastard here deserved it."she said pointing at Makshima.

"Is that because of back then?"Makshima asked.

"Back then?"Takagi wondered.

"Yeah, When he and my husband were partners, we were in a relationship." She cried "That bastard here, cut all ties once he went to prison."

"That was because, I seriously regretted it, I even explained things to you."

"Yeah explained, What you didn`t know was that the reason he ratted you out and got out of it is because he knew" She started crying, "My husband knew all about our affair and so he threw you inside prison."

"I still deserved it." Said Makshima.

"Yeah, you deserved more, But I didn`t deserved my loss, I didn`t deserve losing a child and my womanhood."

"WHAT!"Makshima cried out.

"Yeah, I was pregnant , That time you explained to me how you regretted it, I actually planned on telling you I was pregnant." She Cried."YOU CUT ALL TIES, he knew I went to visit you somehow and..." She was so angry her eyes were accusing at Makshime" HE HIT ME, I lost the child."

"I ..." Makshima had no idea what to say.

"IF IT WAS ONLY THE CHILD , I MIGHT HAVE NOT MINDED , I COULD NEVER BECOME A MOTHER AGAIN..." She cried "ALL BECAUSE OF YOU TWO, YOU SELFISH BASTARDS." she slapped him.

"Asami-san, "said Takagi as he stepped between them. "Calm down."

"Do you really think it`s their fault?"Kogoro spoke again.

"THEN WHOSE FAULT IS IT?" she shouted at him.

"wouldn`t it have been fine, if`d loved your husband, Maybe you`d have had a child with him and a family." This time it was Takagi speaking." I think it`s good the child was never born, He`d have been the child of a cheater and a murderer by now"

Asami looked at them and sat on the floor, hugged herself and went crying.

"Your husband, "she heard Makshima say, "He regretted that day, I didn`t know it was my child but the day he died he told me this(I stayed with Hanabi all this time to console her because I did something I should have never done and it caused her a lot of pain) I think he was speaking about this"

Her crying got louder and the officer and the rest could only watch. after she finished she surrendered without any resistance.

...

A/N:Ok, I am going to say this, Ricin is a real poisonous substance, How it is used? I am not sure, all the medical stuff just go over my head, I was never good with biology, if it`s used wrongly , just consider it an imaginary substance.

-Also, I am sorry for the late update, I am currently a Pre-Master student, Basically I am doing tons of reading and research and I have tons of work. So my updates might be late. But I will try to update as fast as I can.

-This chapter focused more on the case Takagi was working on, because honestly I wanted to get this out of the way before I mix things up and forget how I planned to solve it.

-Finally thank you for all the favs and to all my followers, Please review. I need some criticism and encouragement.


End file.
